


Unsettled Skin

by ReformedTsundere



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, Insecure Link, M/M, Mute Link, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Prince Sidon and Link have a talk about something that has been bothering the Hylian.





	Unsettled Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring my work to a side account just for my creative content. It's otakutalks @ tumblr.com - Come check it out!

Link and Sidon were sat together, overlooking a trench that seemed to stretch for miles. The sight of a dark, seemingly endless abyss was not helping the Hylian’s mood at all, but this is where the prince had wanted to spend their free afternoon, so he had obliged willingly. It seemed, however, that Sidon was not oblivious to his current state of being though and reached out a clawed hand, careful to grab Link's attention without damaging his clothing or startling him.

“Is there something wrong Link?” Sidon asked, voice it’s usually low and comforting tone. Link looked down at his hands and thought to himself for a moment. Did he really want to bring Sidon into his small and petty problems? He could feel the other mans eyes staring at him, and his hand did not move away from his shoulder, a constant grounding sensation. Link sighed and raised his hands, turning to face the other so his signs were clear and concise.

_“It’s silly.”_

Sidon tracked the movements of Link’s hands and pieced the nonverbal words together slowly, then chuckled deep in his chest. He pulled his palm away from Link’s shoulder to sign in response as he spoke, knowing the Hylian appreciated the effort regardless how half the time they didn't make sense are were too jumpy for Link to read clearly.

“I’m sure it’s not. And even if it was I would still want to know,” his hands stumbled over each other but Link’s small smile was enough to tell him he had done better than usual. He waited patiently for the other to respond and when he hesitated, Sidon wasted no time in adding, “I am sincere.” Link smiled again, more bashful than before but lifted his hands again.

_“I’ve been down lately. With myself I suppose.” _He gestures to himself,_ ‘I don’t know why really, but I don’t like what I see, and I’m afraid others don’t as well.”_ Link sighed and looked away but his hands kept moving. He never used to think his battle scars were obtrusive but lately, his reflection makes his stomach twist. He never had that haunted look in his eyes... at least he hadn't thought he had._“Does that make me selfish? Bad? Not a hero?” _Each question was slower than the last.

Sidon had trouble keeping up with the fast, smooth gestures of Link’s speech toward the beginning but got the gist of it quite easily. He felt a small snarl rise to his lips but held it down, though he was sure his expression wasn’t pleasant. He stared until Link’s eyes were back on him before moving his hands and speaking.

“Has someone said something to you?” Link shook his head frantically but Sidon could scent the acidic pheromone of a half-truth a mile off. He didn’t call the other out on it though, just stared harder.

_“No.”_ Link signed hard. Sidon nodded.

“Good, because,” he let his lips pull back in a wide, slightly threatening smile, _“_you are cute and kind, and I like you a lot. And I would destroy any who hurt you!” The punctuation of a snapping bite had Link blinking slow and dumbly at the Prince, not sure if he was frightened or very attracted. Sidon seemed to come back to himself and closed his mouth, hiding his teeth. “A little much?” He asked, sheepish. Link blinked again.

_“You’re cute too.”_

Sidon grinned his sharp-toothed grin again.


End file.
